Just Friends
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever.


_**Just Friends**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, this is my third Phineas and Ferb oneshot. I really like this quote, and I'm using it to portray the boys' relationship with Izzie. I hope I got everyone in character, but I apologize if I didn't. I think the main two people I didn't write very well are Buford and Ferb. Bleck. So. Much. Dang. FLUFF. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb; all rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other. <em>

_Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Temporarily…<strong>

He liked her. He _really _liked her.

She was adorable, in his opinion. With her bright blue eyes, her shiny raven black hair, and her adorable voice… Everything about her was so warm and inviting. He couldn't keep himself from falling for her; it was inevitable.

They could've been a great couple. In all honestly, he thought they were made for each other. If she'd just let him, he would treat her like she was the most precious, and would not ignore her.

Unfortunately, she was in love with someone else—Phineas Flynn.

Phineas was everything he wanted to be. He was popular, cool, funny, and just all around a great person. He hated resenting Phineas, but he couldn't help himself. After all, Phineas had the one thing Baljeet wanted the most: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The funny thing was, Phineas didn't even know that he had her.

Eventually, his crush on Isabella began to fade. After all, it was a lost cause; Isabella's heart belonged to Phineas, and nothing could change that. So, instead Baljeet set his eyes on a girl who'd had her eyes on him since she had first met him: Ginger Hirano.

Baljeet later found out that Ginger was everything he had seen in Isabella. The only difference was that she actually _liked_ him. She was head over heels for him, just like Isabella was head over heels for Phineas. He _finally_ had someone who could feel the same way he did, and who could make him happy. Ginger was special, and when Baljeet started dating her at the age of fourteen, he knew, no matter how cheesy it seemed, that they belonged together.

Besides, who needed Isabella?

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe At the Wrong Time…<strong>

It probably wasn't good that Buford von Stomm had a crush on his 'not-friend'.

How could he, the resident bully of Danville, have a crush on the sweetest and cutest thing since puppies? How could he fall for someone as… as… _girly _as her?

He asked himself that everyday. Why, when he already _had_ a girlfriend, was falling for one of her closest friends? _Why?_

The timing was probably the worst ever to realize that Buford had a teensy, tiny crush on Dinner Bell's girl. After all, he'd just gotten together with one of Isabella's closest friends, Milly Black. She was sweet, could cook pretty well, and wasn't nearly as girly as Isabella. Just Buford's type… or so he thought.

He had to keep Isabella out of his mind. After all, not only would it hurt Milly, but it would probably hurt Dinner Bell too. Now, Buford didn't really have trouble hurting Phineas, but wasn't there some rule that prevented boys from hurting girls or something? He'd have to ask someone, maybe Jeremy or Coltrane, about that sometime.

Isabella didn't matter, Buford tried to tell himself. Milly was his girlfriend, and he was happy with her. Isabella was reserved for Dinner Bell, and Dinner Bell only. Besides, how could someone deal with dating someone that… _girly_? Gross, the girliness would eventually kill him.

But the more Buford tried to avoid thinking about Isabella, the more he thought about her. Funny, right? Of all the times to fall for Girly, it _had _to be when he already had a girlfriend. Someone out there must've really had it out Buford.

His feelings for Isabella finally became to much to bear, and that's saying something if Buford couldn't handle it. He ultimately decided to break up with Milly and isolate himself from his 'group' to try and bury the feelings for the Fireside Girl.

And eventually, by the end of the summer, Buford's feelings for Isabella were mostly gone, and he and Milly got back together.

After all, he couldn't go around dating Dinner Bell's girl, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe too late…<strong>

"_Phineas, Isabella and I are dating."_

Ferb's words echoed in the teenager's mind, as he tossed and turned in his bed. He'd acted happy for them, but Phineas couldn't help but feel… weird and almost… angry? After all, it was _Ferb and Isabella. _His step-brother couldn't be dating his best friend, could he? That'd be just… just _crazy_!

The more and more Phineas thought about _Ferb and Isabella _as a _couple_, the more it disgusted him. No way was Ferb dating _his_ Isabella.

Whoa. Since when did Isabella become _his_?

Phineas pondered this, and as he did, it slowly all began to make sense. He had a crush on Isabella. He, Phineas Flynn, had a freaking crush on his best friend(and now brother's _girlfriend_), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Oh gosh, that wasn't good.

Not only did it really break the 'Rule Book For Childhood Friends', but Phineas was _totally _sure that it broke the 'Guyble'. **[1] **Best friends weren't supposed to like their best friend's girlfriends, _especially _if your best friend is also your brother and his girlfriend is your childhood friend!

_Okay, calm down, Flynn. _Phineas thought. _It's just Isabella. Chill._

Just Isabella… No, no, she wasn't 'just Isabella'. She wasn't just Isabella, the girl who lived across the street from him. She was Isabella, leader of the Fireside Girl Troop 46321. She was Isabella, the girl who'd always been there during their inventions. She was Isabella, the girl who'd always come in with a smile on her face and ask "Whatcha doin'?". She was Isabella, his best friend. She was Isabella, the girl Phineas was positively sure he liked. **[2]**

Phineas sighed, glancing at the hallway. Ferb had long since moved into the guest bedroom, giving both of them their own room. It was lonely at times, especially during the late night when both of them were probably awake. He missed sharing a room with his brother, even if he was… jealous of him.

And, as much as Phineas hated to admit it, yes, yes he was jealous of his brother. After all, Ferb wasn't _supposed _to be with Isabella, Phineas was!

The only thing was, Phineas had realized that a little too late. Isabella was now Ferb's, and Phineas had lost his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe forever.<strong>

Isabella glanced down at her engagement ring and sighed. She loved her fiancé, she really did, but she couldn't help but think of her former crush, and future brother-in-law, Phineas Flynn.

Isabella had spent the first twelve or so years of her life absolutely _fawning _over Phineas, and in turn, completely ignoring Ferb. It was ironic, she noted, that she'd ended up dating and eventually being _engaged _to Ferb, not Phineas. It seems that Candace was right when she'd pointed out the possibility of Isabella marrying the other boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family.

Ferb was downright perfect for Isabella. The Mexican-Jewish girl couldn't even count how many times she wanted to slap herself for not realizing that sooner. After all, he'd been the one to wipe her tears all those times that Phineas ignored her, the one who was silently waiting for her to notice him in the background. He treated her like a precious gem, he loved her, and he would do anything for her. Ferb was pretty much Isabella's Prince Charming.

Granted, he didn't sweep her off her feet(most of the time), or turn into a centaur and carry her away on a rainbow(What was she _thinking_?), but it was close enough for Isabella. Ferb was like a dream come true.

Still, the more Isabella pondered how Phineas was taking their engagement, the more she wanted to go and talk to him. Explain some things. Phineas had long since confessed his feelings for her, and by then, Isabella and Ferb were in a pretty serious relationship, even though Isabella still harbored some feelings for Phineas.

_Isabella, I like you. A lot. But, I know you're happy with Ferb, so I won't interfere. I just thought you should know._

_Have a nice life._

Phineas had sound so hurt when he'd wished them the best. It was like he was signing Isabella's death warrant or something, and tore her heart to pieces. She still loved Phineas, just… not like everyone had expected. He was more like a brother, a best friend, to her, and nothing more.

"You cold?" Ferb's still heavily accented voice called from presumably the entrance onto their terrace.

Isabella turned around and smiled at her green-haired fiancé, who was making his way to the seat next to where she was sitting. "Kinda," she admitted softly, rubbing her arms.

Ferb smiled warmly at her, then gently draped a blanket over her shoulders. "What're you thinking about?" he said softly.

Isabella hesitated. Well, it wasn't really good to tell your fiancé that you were thinking of his brother, who just so happened to be your former crush. Still, you don't keep secrets from the person you're marrying. "Phineas," she admitted quietly.

Ferb just nodded understandingly. "He'll be okay, Iz," he reassured.

"I know, it's just…" Isabella sighed. "I feel like we're hurting him so much, and that makes me awful. But, I just don't what to do! It's like he wants me to end everything with _you_, and run away with him!"

Ferb smiled slightly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about him, Iz. Phin's a big boy, and he'll live. You just need to focus on _us._ Because, right now, it's just you and me."

Then, he closed the space between them.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: The 'Guyble' belongs to the makers of the Suite Life on Deck. Haha, I had to include that. As for the 'Rule Book For Childhood Friends', I'm positive I made that up. :) <strong>

**[2]: So. Freaking. CHEESY. MEH!**

**Augh… the ending is totally cheesy. But, I think it's cute. Ferbella's pretty cute, but PHINABELLA PWNS. **

**This was edited by me, and only me, so I apologize for any errors and such. Thanks to daughterofapollo5565(AKA TERRA) for being the first one to read this! Lylas! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :] Review!**


End file.
